Disasters expose the general population and responders to a range of potential contaminants and stressors, which may impact both physical and mental health. Since nearly all disasters, whether natural or man-made, have an environmental health component, it is critical that specialized research tools and trained researchers be readily available to evaluate and ascertain causal links between complex exposures and short- and long- term health outcomes, especially for vulnerable sub-populations such as the elderly, children, pregnant women, and those with socioeconomic and environmental disparities. Ideally, environmental health science research can also be utilized to guide the policies needed to address health consequences and mitigate health impacts of future disasters, as well as for protection of first responders; however, a major challenge is connecting our nation?s policymakers with research that can increase community resiliency and protect public health. This proposal seeks funds to support a workshop to be held in conjunction with the 2019 National Conference of State Legislatures (NCSL) Legislative Summit, entitled: ?Disaster Preparedness and Response Research: A Workshop for the National Conference of State Legislatures?. The NCSL Legislative Summit is scheduled for August 5th-8th 2019 in Nashville, Tennessee. The proposed workshop is planned as a ?pre- conference? event to be held August 5th 2019, on the first day of the Summit. The overarching goal of the workshop is to foster dialog between active environmental health science researchers and state legislators, in order to share accurate, scientific information, and to translate current research results relevant to pressing environmental health issues that face constituents and communities. The objectives/specific aims of this conference proposal are to: 1) Communicate the importance and impact of disaster response research on community resiliency for state legislators and their staff members. 2) Promote dialogue about how NIEHS- funded research can help guide disaster response for States. 3) Foster research, translation, and engagement among state legislators, federal agencies, and NIEHS-funded disaster scientists. The proposed workshop lends expertise from multiple NIEHS-funded centers, including the University of Kentucky (UK), University of Iowa (UI), and University of Washington (UW), and provides an ideal opportunity for environmental health science researchers to communicate quality information to state legislators and legislative staff regarding the environmental health issues that face their constituents and communities. This workshop will provide state policymakers insight into the depth and breadth of research available from NIEHS-funded research centers, including policy solutions necessary to respond to disaster recovery and mitigate the impact of future disasters.